lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Bowen Marsh
' Bowen Marsh' is the son of two members of House Marsh of which make him a member of House Marsh. Bowen Marsh has two siblings in the form of Emily, and Mary Marsh of which his sister Emily was married to Crasten Hornwood but he would die of sickness and she died shortly after in what many call a suicide, while his sister would become enamored with Chrisitianity and renamed herself Mary after the prophets wife and would take a vow of celebicy following this. Bowen Marsh would come to marry his vassals daughter in the form of Nicole Barsh of whom he had a sort of dutied style of love for but never was a man with much affection. Bowen Marsh has two children with Nicole Marsh in the form of Jarious, and Denys Marsh of which his son Jarious is the heir to House Marsh and captains the largest ship in the Marsh Navy, while his son Denys was named after his friend the Lord of House Hornwood and is squiring in Hornwood under his namesake during the events of Westros. Bowen Marsh would lead the forces of House Marsh westward preffering his son Jarious remain in Dreadfort where he could make sure everything was kept the way he wanted it to be. While fighting in the west he stayed very close to the forces of his friend Darys Hornwood of whom he feared would be targeted by the Boltens as a traitor. Retreating eastward with his forces following the defeat of Koenisburg he would be in the port of Dreadfort when many of the nobles of Bolten came to Dreadfort looking to regain their hostage children, and Bowen Marsh would have to be restrained from attacking Dreadfort itself after the murder of Niklas, and Sabrina Mersh after they attempted to regain their daughter Yvrette Mersh of whom was also executed. When House Locke attacked Hornwood Bowen would order much of the forces of House Marsh sent by fleet to Hornwood and they would arrive shortly after the arrival of Domeric Bolten, and he would be one of the most discusted in the Kingdom by the betrayal of Domeric by his brother. History Early History Bowen Marsh would lead the forces of House Marsh westward preffering his son Jarious remain in Dreadfort where he could make sure everything was kept the way he wanted it to be. While fighting in the west he stayed very close to the forces of his friend Darys Hornwood of whom he feared would be targeted by the Boltens as a traitor. Retreating eastward with his forces following the defeat of Koenisburg he would be in the port of Dreadfort when many of the nobles of Bolten came to Dreadfort looking to regain their hostage children, and Bowen Marsh would have to be restrained from attacking Dreadfort itself after the murder of Niklas, and Sabrina Mersh after they attempted to regain their daughter Yvrette Mersh of whom was also executed. When House Locke attacked Hornwood Bowen would order much of the forces of House Marsh sent by fleet to Hornwood and they would arrive shortly after the arrival of Domeric Bolten, and he would be one of the most discusted in the Kingdom by the betrayal of Domeric by his brother. Family Members Relationships Category:House Marsh Category:People Category:Human Category:Goth Category:Patriarch